<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pilate's Court – Pilate's Thoughts by Helen_scram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612342">Pilate's Court – Pilate's Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram'>Helen_scram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mary Mother of Jesus (Movie 1999)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>редактор — человек, утверждавший решение зрителей в гладиаторских боях.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pilate's Court – Pilate's Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На арену ступили два гладиатора. Это была классическая пара: один с трезубцем и сетью, второй с мечом. Зрители — их собралось полгорода, не меньше — разделились, активно поддерживая «своего» бойца. Поединок был захватывающим, каждый в полной мере продемонстрировал индивидуальное мастерство. Теперь они стояли в ожидании приговора толпы. Одному из них предстояло уйти победителем, а второму — пасть, щедро оросив песок арены своей кровью. Редактор ждал, кого выберут, чтобы утвердить решение народа, оставаясь нейтральным.</p>
<p>Прокуратор Иудеи Понтий Пилат как истинный римлянин любил гладиаторские бои, поэтому сразу увидел в сегодняшнем суде эту аллюзию.</p>
<p>Все было продумано и выверено заранее. Казнить Варраву, любимца местной черни, ее лидера, было бы крайне неосторожно. Мертвый, он с легкостью превратится в героя, и толпу будет уже не удержать от бунта с его именем на знаменах. А этот странствующий мудрец был совершенно безобиден со своими проповедями любви и отрицания насилия. О нем забудут через неделю. Пилату было непонятно стремление Синедриона избавиться от него. Но раздражать нобилитет покоренной страны без серьезного повода не хотелось. Здесь ему приходилось быть не только солдатом, но и политиком.</p>
<p>Первосвященник хочет крови — что ж, надо дать ему кровь. Толпа жаждет зрелища, щекочущего нервы, — пусть она его получит. А попутно пусть получит ощущение своей власти, утвердится в мысли, что она имеет право и возможность решать. А он проявит великодушие, продемонстрирует, что великий Рим не только карает, но и милует.</p>
<p>То, что он дарует свободу опасному бунтовщику, Пилата не беспокоило. Избавиться от него можно будет позже и чужими руками. Предатели находились везде и всегда. Их вела алчность, зависть, стремление к власти, и Рим, презирая, пользовался их услугами.</p>
<p>Пора было заканчивать. Возвысив голос, прокуратор предложил собравшимся назвать, кого они желают спасти. Люди первосвященника Каиафы, смешавшиеся с толпой, начали выкрикивать имя Варравы, и вскоре тысячи глоток подхватили его. Назарянин молчал, безропотно принимая жестокую судьбу, это раздражало, внушало смутное беспокойство, даже некоторое чувство вины.</p>
<p>Но приговор ведь вынес не он, не Понтий Пилат. Его руки были чисты.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>редактор — человек, утверждавший решение зрителей в гладиаторских боях.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>